


You Read My Mind...

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ass Appreciation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mind Reading, Polygamy, m/m - Freeform, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Thanksgiving and some of the employees that hadn't left to visit family gather to play a good old-fashioned game of Monopoly! A few hours in, Ray's thoughts start to waver to something much less pure, but hey, it's a good thing no one can hear them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I have no idea how long this will be; it may very well turn into some super super long and complex story line, or they may just frick and that's it... idk, I haven't written in ages... enjoy?
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://metaphoricalanchor.tumblr.com/post/89689186407/au-prompt-person-a-is-thinking-sexually-graphic) ...initially, hahaha.

You sit with them around the kitchen table in the new office, monopoly money looking hilariously tiny in your hands, the fact that the board was covered in hotels was a good indication you'd been playing for a good few hours. It was the day before thanksgiving and a lot of the office had left to visit family elsewhere; with so much content pre-prepared, Jack had suggested the group of you play a board game, you settled on a... rousing... game of monopoly.

It had initially been you, Jack, Burnie and Matt, but it was like Joel heard the word "Monopoly" from a whole building away and dropped what he was doing to join the group. And, after raising a lazy eyebrow at Jack, who sat by the money box, demanded to be the banker.

You let out a long breath through your nose and contemplate the trade Burnie had offered you... you needed the money, especially as you were fast approaching an area widely bought up by Joel, but like hell he was getting your oranges! You'll admit to being slightly distracted from a long and drawn-out game, but you're certainly determined to go bankrupt kicking and screaming.

"No dice." Is the answer you give Burnie, prompting Jack to pipe up and contribute a "boo!" from where he was making coffee for himself and Matt, both of whom had lost but opted to keep watching.

"You pun-making little shit" Burnie pulls a face, mulling over his options. "Hey, Joel-"

"No." Joel leans back in his chair, tilts his head and smirks; he owns half the board and is rolling in the (albeit colourful) dough. He crosses his arms, tightening his tshirt sleeves around his forearms, something that your eyes flick to nonchalantly.

You had a snowman's chance in hell at denying the fact that you found Joel attractive and so you looked away, eyes falling back on the board while you licked your suddenly all-too-dry lips. A favourite fantasy that kept you awake and needy at night was the idea of him hooking your knees over his shoulders and plowing you deep into your mattress while you scream his name and cling desperately to his well-toned upper arms...

Your mind was brought back to the game when Burnie offers you the dice grumpily. You're sure you'd have been blushing if you hadn't already have a pretty tight lid on concealing the evidence of homo-thoughts. But jesus, whenever your mind slips into the gutter, you're always so conscious of the idea that someone around you might be able to read your mind.

You give an internal scoff to the ridiculous notion as you hand Joel money for the square of his property you landed on, but decide to run the usual test, just for shits and giggles.

You think clearly in your mind _"If anyone can hear me right now, cough."_ As you go to internally chuckling at how silly you are, Joel lets out a slightly strained cough.

What the fuck?

 _"Wait, do it again?"_ You think in your mind.

Again, Joel clears his throat. No way. This must just be some shitty coincidence or something. You remember reading a tweet once about the idea of yelling in your head and seeing if anyone flinches.

_"AH!"_

Joel gives you a quick look of confusion before picking up the dice and taking his turn, it begins to dawn on you that, despite the increased urgency in the tone, your 'shout' didn't exactly sound any LOUDER in your head. A few odd internal noises later, you discover conclusively that you can't change the volume of your thoughts... but Joel looks at you like you're unstable.

Shit, maybe he COULD read your mind...

_"Can you read my mind, Joel?"_

Burnie rolls for his turn and lands on one of Joel's most expensive properties, prompting a victorious "Yes!" from the man, though the eye contact he made with Ray made it clear that he was answering the question he'd posed.

 _"What the actual dick, man? How the fuck??"_ Your panicked mind can hardly pull together full, clear sentences while also scrambling over the implications of Joel's... superpower? Oh god, he would have heard you thinking about him nailing you. Oh god, he can hear you thinking about it now.

Don't think about him pushing your face into your sheets while he holds your hips against his so he can fuck you like a wild animal in heat.

Don't think about him shoving you to your knees in front of him and fucking your throat raw, leaving your cock untouched and straining painfully against your shorts.

Oh god, you're thinking about it.

Oh god, Burnie has passed you the dice and is looking at you expectantly...

You roll, you land on Burnie's spot, you slide the money over to him while he does a dance, claiming that he's "good til I pass go!". You hand the dice over to Joel as he puts his phone away. 

Not half a second later, your phone buzzes in your pocket.

_"I'll explain it later, but feel free to keep fantasizing, I'm enjoying the distraction x"_

You put your phone away and, at this point, you are absolutely certain you'd be blushing if every last drop of blood hadn't found an immediate interest in occupying your dick.


	2. Ray Confronts Joel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk, glad to have motivation again, the next chapter should come faster than this one. Love all the kudos and comments and general love, though ♥  
> (Also third person here because idk, it just flowed that way)

Joel had closed Ray and himself in his office after Ray had thrown the game and a very grumpy Burnie had been forced into bankruptcy, reluctantly naming Joel the victor.

Joel took a step back when Ray stopped pacing around the office nervously and turned to him. Joel's back hit the door, trapped by a freaked out gamer.

"What. The. Fuck, dude?" He was surprisingly intimidating, even with his shorter height; must have been the waves of confused and nervous energy that practically rolled off him, making it hard for Joel to breathe, let alone respond. "No, no, really, what the fuck was that?"

 

Joel cleared his throat and found his voice, failing a little to find the words, "I can read minds?"

"I know you can read minds, asshole, no fucking shit."

  
"Language..." Joel murmured, getting a sharp glare from Ray.  


"Alrighty then, ol' buddy ol' pal of mine. Want to explain HOW or uhh WHY?" He started to look scandalised, Joel understood, it's not every day you find out your co-worker can poke around in your sexy day dreams...

"I just... woke up like this one day."

"You just... woke up."  
"In all fairness, I guess I did sleep for like 48 hours, though I might have just been really hungover, I don't know." He left out the fact that the bed he woke up in wasn't a familiar one.

"You went out drinking... and then you could read minds."

Joel thought over Ray's incredulous words and replied with a sheepish, "Pretty much..."

 

"And you've never thought to see a doctor or tell someone or anything?" Ray's voice had softened a little, concern growing for his friend.

"Well, I didn't really think I'd have need to, it looked like it would create more problems than it would solve." He paused for a minute, crossing the room to his desk to pick up a glass of water before he elaborated. "I can turn it off and on, and I can focus on one person at a time... if I'm sober. So I guess it's not really a problem in day to day life."

Ray watches as Joel sits down behind his desk, then moving to take the chair on the other side. "So why were you in my head?"

"Honestly, I was just having a bit of a laugh being able to predict Burnie's every monopoly move, so I figured it'd work on you too." He licks his dry lips and Ray can feel his cheeks heat up a little, "and then I got... a little distracted."

 

Ray fixes his eyes on the floor and grabs onto the chair seat tightly. "Yeah, I, uhh... sorry about that." He stammers out, face feeling overwhelmingly hot.

"No need to be sorry," He leans forward, resting his elbows on the desk between them. "I enjoyed listening." Ray's head snapped up so quickly he nearly hurt his neck. Joel continued, lifting an eyebrow "In fact, I'd like it if we could make them a reality."

 

Ray's embarrassed deer-in-headlights looks quickly morphed into a sly, seductive grin that Joel thought fit his face perfectly as he walked around to stand beside Joel. Ray bent at his waist, leaning down to kiss at Joel's neck "Yeah, you'd like that, would you?" the younger purred out between kisses and nips of the pale skin.

Joel's response was a low hum and he threaded his fingers through the other's dark hair, pulling him up for a slow, deep kiss that seemed to spread heat through their whole bodies, situating prominently at their dicks.

Ray pulled back, eyes hazy behind his glasses, his cheeks flushed, lips wet and red, he looked altogether downright fuckable. Ray bit his lip as he sunk to his knees in front of Joel, easily slotting in the gap under the desk running his hands up and down his jeans-covered thighs repeatedly, before stopping to paw lightly at the obvious bulge.

Joel bit his lip and stared down at the other man, loving the way Ray was staring so hungrily at the hardness he was rubbing. He watched as the man on his knees slowly pulled down his zipper, lick his lips and pull Joel out of his boxers.

Ray paused for a moment to stare, half-lidded at the cock in his hands, he felt his jaw drop slightly when he noticed the size of the other man. Joel's deep, breathless chuckle snapped him back to reality and he closed his fingers around the hot flesh and started slowly rubbing.

 

Ray leaned forward to lick at the precum dripping out of the tip, but jumped at the sudden knock on the door, nearly hitting his head on the wood desk, before being shifted back by Joel, who moved his chair in as far as possible, effectively moving Ray and his own open pants out of sight.

"It's open!" He yelled hastily to the intruder, bringing his glass of water up to his lips in the hopes of calming the flush on his face.

 

Burnie opens the door, striding in and slamming his hands down on the desktop, scaring the pants even further off of Joel. Jack saunters in through the door, obviously bored out of his skull and nowhere near as passionate about the cause as Burnie.

"I want a rematch" Burnie grinds out. 

Joel goes to reply, but only lets out a low grown as Ray leans in to flatten his tongue against the head of Joel's dick. What the fuck is that kid doing? Joel continues his groan and turns it into a sigh of annoyance. "We wasted hours on that damned monopoly game." He was proud of how he kept his voice from wavering.

Burnie rolls his eyes "I fucking know that, that's why we're in here to ask you which other board game you want to play." As if on queue, Matt walks in, carrying a stack of board games, Joel's eyes rake over them, barely paying attention as he feels Ray lick up along the underside of his length.

Joel stops listening to Burnie list the merit of each game, tuning into Ray's thoughts.

_This'll teach that fucker to shove me under a desk...._

Joel bit down on the inside of his cheek when he felt Ray take the head into his mouth and suck hard.

 

"-and then there's Twister-" Burnie lists; Joel cutting him off.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate for a workplace environment?" Joel feels Ray laugh soundlessly around his dick as he moves to take more of Joel into his mouth.

Burnie thinks for a second, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Trivial Pursuit?"  
Joel thought it over as best he could with a warm, wet mouth sucking on his dick, "I'm pretty clever, I'm in." He pauses. "Give me 5, though, I've got stuff I have to finish up here." He hopes they didn't notice the way he pretty much sighed out that last word.

"Yeah, alright, we still have to go and find Ray." Burnie's reply had Ray chuckling around him again, "breakroom in 5."  
Joel nodded to them as they walked out and shut the door.

 

Joel spun his chair back on the carpet, pulling his hard, throbbing cock from between Ray's lips, which then curved into a shit-eating smile.

"Mind explaining why you felt the need to do that?" Joel growled lowly, grabbing Ray by his chin and pulling him as he stood up to his full height.

Ray's confident smile melted with a submissive whimper as Joel turned him around and bent him over his desk. Joel searched and easily found a small bottle of lube in his desk drawer, causing Ray's grin to come back. "You keep that there just in case you got some tail at work?" Ray teased, falling silent when Joel violently opened the younger man's pants and shoved them to the ground, along with his briefs.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you easy on the eyes... I've got to be prepared, you know." Joel grinned against his ear as he slicked up his fingers, feeling Ray tense as he ran a finger around his opening and pushed in slowly.

Ray bit his lip and Joel was surprised at how little resistance he received, "Do this often, do you?" His voice was like gravel and it made Ray thrust back onto his finger.

"J-Just to myself..." He stuttered at the addition of another finger, growing impatient until Joel curved his fingers and brushed at his prostate. Ray bit his lip to hold back an embarrassingly high pitched whimper, continuing to fuck himself onto Joel's hand as the fingers inside him scissored and stretched.

 

Joel pulled his fingers out and searched hastily through his drawer for a condom, Ray catching his wrist, his face flushed but his eyes were serious when he asked, "Are you clean?"  
Joel nodded dumbly and Ray bit his lip. "I am too... so, we don't really need it.." he murmured shyly, feeling inexperienced.

"Are you sure?" Joel resumed his place behind him, bracing his hands on the younger man's hips, mouth dropping open when Ray ground back against him.

"Ohhh, yes" Ray moaned out, his voice tantalising, but assuring.  
  


Joel applied more lube to himself, stroking himself behind Ray's back, biting his lip before whispering "Jesus, look at you, I could cum like this; all over your back..."

Ray whimpered desperately and spread his legs, grabbing Joel's hips and pulling them flush. The older man guided himself in and Ray arched his back, pushing his ass back onto the intrusion. Joel stood still for a few breaths, letting Ray adjust, moving hesitantly when he felt the other rock his hips back on him.

Ray's desperate moaning grew in volume, to the point where he had to bite down on his hand to stop from screaming out as Joel pounded him mercilessly into the desk. He let out a tiny "Oh, Joel"  
Joel could hear Ray's mind echo with him

_Oh, daddy!_

 

 

Joel cocked an eyebrow and smirked breathlessly, before turning Ray sideways, hooking a leg over his broad shoulder and snapping his hips forward faster, roughly rubbing against his prostate at every thrust. 

"Mmm, what a good boy, taking all of daddy's cock good and hard" Joel groaned out, voice straining when he felt Ray clench around him at the apex of each thrust.

Ray lost himself and let out a broken moan, almost a pleasure-induced sob. "Ohh, daddy, I'm going to- to..." He felt Joel's hand wrap around his cock, stopping to from bouncing against his stomach with the aggressive motions of their hips slamming together.

Joel stroked Ray through his orgasm, hearing the younger man get lost in the feeling with a flurry of moans and sighs, nonsensical sentences that mostly consisted of his name and the word "daddy!".

Joel spilled into Ray after a few more thrusts, the heightened tightness became too much for him to handle and he growled out Ray's name into his neck.

 

Joel let Ray's leg back down pulled out with a contented groan, allowing the young gamer to lean forward onto his desk while he found the tissue box to clean them up.

They kissed sweetly and gently, pulled their clothes back on, stopping to splash some water and bathroom soap on their faces, hoping to mask their activities when they joined the others for their next board game.

 

Joel drove Ray home that night, saying goodbye with a kiss at Ray's door. The younger man stayed up for a few hours, playing games with glazed, tired eyes, shifting occasionally and feeling the ache from the thorough fucking he received.

Eventually too tired to focus on the screen, Ray stood up, walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed... too tired to notice the wall he'd walked straight through to get there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and yeah, Ray totes has a superpower now, in case that wasn't clear....


	3. Enter: Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I said it'd update more regularly but like I was way out of it for ages oops... but this was fun!
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos too!

Ryan sat at his desk, hand up to his face as he laughed at Michael and Gavin fighting over a game box for the latest GO! episode. He winked to Lindsay's camera and discretely displayed the disc had been taken out of its box long ago and is about to run in his system.

Ryan's hand moved to cover his mouth more so he could bite his lip as his eyes drift to Ray's ass, a damned good sight as the young boy stood bent over at the games case. Ray, however, was occupied. His mind replaying a conversation he'd had earlier with Joel...

 

~~~~~~~

Ray slipped through the door into Joel's office at around 11am, sheepish smile on his face and a large cardboard take-away drinks tray empty except for one cup (the others had been apology gifts to the other achievement hunters for him sleeping in and delaying filming). He placed the last drink on Joel's desk and nervously waited for the man to finish typing and address him.

"Ray!" Joel said, hitting 'enter' with an air of finality. "How are you this lovely morning?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as they listened to the rain hit the ground in sheets outside the window.

"I could be worse... I could also be less sore, but what are you going to do?" His nervous face eases up into a small, devious smile as he rubbed his lower back.

Joel's face cracked into an answering smirk, "You could also be a lot more sore," his eyes flitted to the door and he winked at the boy. "If you wanted to, of course."

Ray coughed around a nervous laugh, "That's actually what I came in here to talk about.." He trailed off, staring at the floor, biting his lip and contemplating how to phrase his next though. "What is... this?" His eyes moved up to look nervously into Joel's.

The older man's face fell into a serious one, but he offered a soft smile. "First of all, kid, you're killing me with the puppy eyes; put those things away and we can talk like big boys." He grinned when Ray chuckled and took a seat across the desk from him. "What do you want from this?"

 

Ray fumbled with his hands for a moment before sucking in a deep breath. "I- I like you a lot, Joel..." his cheeks warmed slightly.

"I like you too, Ray-" 

"N-No but like" He cut off Joel, trying to move past how rude and selfish he felt, "There's someone else I'm interested in too... Like maybe romantically but definitely physically and- and I'd like to pursue that... but I mean you're absolutely great and you'd definitely satisfy me if you're not comfortable with that or-"

"Ray, I like you a lot." Joel repeated, his voice was surprisingly certain as he cut off Ray's babbling, "And I absolutely understand what you're feeling," the certainty dropped from his voice a little, "In fact, I-I'm in the same place, honestly..."

Ray's eyes lit up in realisation and he stood and quickly rounded the desk to kiss the other man on the cheek, hugging around his shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting and understanding way. "So, what.. is this?" Ray muttered, nose tucked against the other's jaw.

Joel thought for a second. "Open relationship?"  
Ray's eyes lit up in response and he nuzzled the side of Joel's neck. "Soo.. like boyfriends?"  
"If you say 'no homo' I swear to god..."

 

Ray laughed, obviously disappointed at having his gag ruined 'stupid mind-reading boyfriend..' He thought to himself, hearing Joel chuckle in reply as he turned to leave.

"Ray?" Joel's voice caused him to hesitate, halfway out the door.

"Yeah?" He replied, wary of the smirk that was now on Joel's face.

"Ryan?" Ray blushed at Joel's (correct) assumption. He thought for a second and studied Joel, growing a matching smirk slowly.

"Burnie?" He shot back. He laughed at the sputtered noises Joel let out as he closed the door behind him. 'You don't have to be a mind reader to guess that.' He heard Joel's face hit the desk with a groan and he walked off.

 

~~~~~~~

Ray straightened his posture, smile never quite leaving his face at the thought of having a boyfriend who was totally into him... and also knew how to totally give it to him.

He watched as Michael won the little fight, opened the box victoriously, only to find it empty. Everyone in the room shared a laugh, but the loudest by far was Ryan- doing his 'Mad King' laugh that always gave Ray fluttering feelings in the bottom of his gut- which caused everyone to look to him.

Ryan stood up straight, twirling the disc with his index finger through the centre hole, laughing like a mad man. The rest of the room joined the uproarious laughter, save for Michael who stood there, dumbstruck, and Gavin, who made incredulous noises, broken by chuckles.

Ray's face was red when his laughter finally calmed down; he knew for once that the redness on his cheeks was caused by laughing too hard, and not because of how good that tight blue shirt looks on Ryan... probably.

 

~~~~~~~

"Ray!" Ray paused in his editing as he heard his name called across the office, turning to look at the source, Ryan. "Do you need a lift to get lunch?"  
Ray paused for a second, moving to follow Ryan out of the office, he'd never asked before, what makes today so special? His internal questions were answered as they reached the front door, rain pouring down unyielding onto the already flooded ground.

"Uhh... yeah, thanks." He replied with a small chuckle.

~

They dashed madly to Ryan's car and sat down in the front seats, their childish giggling wasn't at all helping them try to regain their breath. Ray snuck a look out of the corner of his eye at the older man, desperately trying to imprint the way the older man looked into his memory. He looked damn good with dripping hair, a darkened shirt clinging even more to his skin than before, rising and falling notably with the movement of his chest.

Ryan ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Ray, the younger taking the prompt and looking back, meeting his gaze, trying not to look too lovestruck. "So where to, little lady?" Ryan asked, his Georgia twang making it into his voice for the sake of the joke.

~

They wound up in a busy food court, sat across a plastic table from each other. 

'Not exactly the best date of my life' Ray chuckled and joked to himself as he picked up his drink, his eyes rising to meet the older man's which were animated and lively as he was deep into a story. 'Then again...'

"-and there was the time Keith and I made a homemade bumper car ride with riding mowers in his backyard. Mower blade wounds over 90% of his body. I didn't run him over, either; he somehow managed to fall under his own." Ryan finished his story with a laugh. "Obviously it wasn't as funny then, but you know."

Ray choked on his drink as he laughed at Ryan's story. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat, "Oh my god, Georgia is messed up, man!"

Ryan snorted, "Like New York isn't any better; I bet you and your friends used to get up to all kinds of crazy stuff when you were kids."

Ray thought about it for a second. Honestly, most of the time his was with his friends, they were playing video games or doing something similarly tame... there was one thing, though.

"OK so I was 18, right" Ray started, Ryan shifting to listen intently. "And I was sharing a pretty temporary apartment with my friend, Robin. She had gone out on a date with this guy who seemed like a total loser, so I came home like normal, thinking I wouldn't have to give them privacy or anything, I couldn't imagine her actually sleeping with him if she had to put up with him for the whole date."

Ryan nods, still interested as he eats his lunch.

"And I walk in the front door and the guy is ASS NAKED, COVERING HIMSELF WITH A COUCH CUSHION." Ray stresses the end of the sentence and Ryan breaks out laughing.

"Hahaha oh my god, what the hell?" He questions.

"He had this technique, he called it 'the naked man'." Ray elaborated, Ryan back to listening, though still quietly chuckling. "He said she had stepped out to make a phone call and he'd taken that time to strip down. He said that 2/3 times, the girl would come back in and be so floored, she'd bang him. He said it was a good way to end a date if you just KNEW there wasn't going to be a second one."

Ryan rested his face in his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, cheeks hurting from smiling for so long. "Did it work?"  
  
Ray hesitates, "...yeah"

They burst out in laughter simultaneously, echoing around them, though it was dampened by the noise of everyone else. They ate lunch slowly, far too entertained with each other's stories to notice they were well over their lunch hour.

They were greeted back in the office by some unimpressed stares, some mocking ones.

"Enjoy your date a little too much, guys?" Michael taunted, getting a soft slap on the back of his head from Geoff.

"Don't fucking encourage them..." He warned before he turned his attention to the guilty-looking pair, scolding them halfheartedly "Ray, jesus christ, how many times can you be late in one day?" Ray's head fell and he apologised softly and went to sit in his seat. "And damn it, Ryan, you know we have shittonnes to record this afternoon."

Ryan opened his mouth and looked to Geoff to apologise as well, when he caught sight of Ray over the man's shoulder, pulling hilarious faces. Ryan laughed loudly and suddenly in Geoff's face, his hands coming up to cover his mouth almost as quickly. "I'm so sorry" He muttered, containing his giggles.

Geoff looked stunned and addressed the both of them in his 'stern voice', as well as the others, who were giggling pretty solidly at this point, "Well, uhh, just make sure it doesn't fucking happen again."

 

~~~~~~~

Ray was standing just inside the front door, the day was over and he was chatting idly with Kara about Rwby when he heard Ryan's deep voice carry down the hallway. "Ray!" He turned to smile at the older man who jogged up to him, smiling widely. "Want a ride home?"  
  
Ray thought for a second, eyebrows knitting together when turning to look out the door. "You know it's not raining any more, right?"

"Yeah, I know" Was the happy, but perhaps more hesitant reply, as though he was worried how Ray would take his offer.

Ray laughed "Sure thing, man. See you later, Kara!" He waved goodbye to the girl as they walked out to Ryan's car. 

~

Ray caught sight of Joel over the roofs of a few cars as they went to leave, the older man shooting him a wink. Ray replied by flipping him off with both hands. Joel blew him a kiss, watched as Ray made a big show of catching it and blew him one back, before he ducked into his car.

Ray climbed into the passenger's seat of Ryan's car, a little conscious of how blatant his back-and-forth with Joel had just been. 'Ah, no worry; people joke like that all the time around here.' Ray thought to himself as Ryan started the car.

Ryan, however was contemplating his options. He knew that he liked Ray, he'd come to pretty happy terms with that, I mean, hey, the kid is cute. He was planning to hang around him a bit more, maybe some flirting, see if he could ask Ray out some day. But what about Joel? People around the office joked like that all the time, especially Ray with his 'no homo' jokes... but that exchange was a little too seamless, a little too sincere.

~

Ryan put on a happy face as he and Ray grooved along to the radio and he dropped Ray home.

The kid thanked him for the lift and walked into his building while Ryan watched his ass move as he walked, the older man biting his lip and feeling his groin stir. God, that kid had no idea...

Ray had a pretty good idea. He swung his hips almost exaggeratedly as he walked away from the car and he could almost feel Ryan's gaze on his rear. 'Awesome.' he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy so yeah, sorry for little-to-no superpower development here, it'll happen after romance, I promise~
> 
> (Points for getting the L4D2 and HIMYM references)


	4. Enter: Burnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm updating this again ayyyyy

Joel had a grin plastered to his face as he walked into the building, ever-glad it was a Friday. He'd just shot a 'good morning' smile to Kara when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

**_FROM: My Ray of sunshine:_ **

**_"Waiting in your office x"_ **

 

A happy hop, skip and jump found its way into Joel's step as he picked up the pace. When he passed by Burnie's office, he slowed to a stroll and shot a wide grin through the window, receiving a slightly confused one in return. 

He excitedly threw open his own door and was greeted with the sight of his new boyfriend sitting on his desk, one leg crossed over the other, shining him a sweet smile. Throwing the door closed behind him, Joel made his way to lean against the desk beside Ray. "You know," Joel started, his tone full of mock disapproval. "Sitting on my desk is pretty rude; can't be all that good for it, either..."

Ray grinned in return, put each of his hands on either side of Joel's face and drew him in for the warmest kiss either of them had had in a long time. When they parted, Ray uncrossed his legs and invited Joel to re-situate himself between them; an offer the older man took with no small amount of joy. "If your desk can take what we dished out a few days ago, then I'm sure it can deal with this." Ray chuckled and bit his lip, making Joel stare at his mouth for a few breaths before leaning in to take it again.

Ray lightheartedly wrapped his legs around Joel's waist and hummed into the kiss as his arms wound around the older man's neck, fingers threading through his hair. 

 _"Damn, we're cute..."_ Ray thought clearly.  _"Also pretty damn gay."_

Ray felt Joel sigh out of his nose and they parted. Ray nuzzled against Joel's nose with his own which caused Joel to smirk and say, "Yeah... we are pretty gay."

They kept bumping noses and giggling in a way they were sure would look ridiculous, sure is a good thing no one was watching them...

Ray went to nuzzle under Joel's jaw and... locked eyes with a slack-jawed Burnie standing in the doorway. Joel felt him tense up and followed his gaze, the two of them releasing each other and staring at Burnie with flushed cheeks and half-stuttered explanations.

Burnie was the first one to put together an articulate sentence when he cleared his throat, smirked, and said "Maybe we should talk in my office." before walking out.

 

Ray and Joel followed behind like a pair of scolded children, Ray shooting the older man some sympathetic looks. 

Burnie closed his door behind them and mostly closed the blinds, giving the three of them some privacy. They sat at the opposite side of the desk to Burnie and the older man ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I don't need to give you guys the speech do I? The one about dating your coworkers in a responsible manner?" The two shook their heads in reply. "Good, good... how long has this been going on?" His voice was steady and his brows were slightly drawn together.

"A few days," Joel replied. "Less than a week." Ray nodded silently in affirmation.

"Well uhh, Ray, could I have a moment to talk to Joel in private please?" Ray nodded again and stood to leave before Burnie called his attention again, laughing lightly. "Oh, and Ray... Joel is an old friend of mine and, if you hurt him, I'll be pretty mad... I probably won't beat you up, but I make no promises about Matt." Burnie joked, the three chuckling at how humourous the idea was. "The man's a loose cannon!"

Ray left the office with a laugh and a small wave, shutting the door behind him.

 

Burnie crosses his legs, folds his arms and raises an eyebrow, obviously amused. "So you're a craddle robber now, huh?" He smirked at Joel, still sitting across from him. "Does it stop at Ray, or are you starting up a harem of pretty boys to take to bed with you?"

Joel rolls his eyes and ignores the fact that, technically, he's older than Burnie (who he was very much interested in). "I don't know, Burns, you're the one who dragged a young Gavin Free from England to come... work under you." He completes the innuendo with an eyebrow waggle. 

"Hey, man," Burnie snorts at his pun and continues. "At least I'm not screwing him; and I do assume you're giving it to Ray on the regular." His chuckling dies out and his brows furrow. "Man, Ryan's going to be devastated, he's practically been staring holes in Ray's ass for weeks... not that I'm not happy for you two!"

Joel snorts lightly, "Dude, if Ryan's cool with sharing, he can do whatever he wants to Ray's ass."

Burnie's eyebrows shoot upwards, "So you're not... exclusive... with Ray?"

"N-No, we're uh, we're not exclusive." Joel replies, suddenly nervous; his hands twisting in his lap.

"Oh!" Burnie clears his throat and repeats himself, forcing the odd excitement out of his voice, "Oh, yeah, well uhh so long as you're both happy... I meant what I said about Matt being a loose canon." He laughs a little "You used the word 'sharing', though; what are you, 5 years old? I teach that shit to my kids."

Joel laughs in return and stands up to leave, pausing at the doorway and biting his lip nervously. "Well, if you're ever interested, I'd love to learn about... sharing." 

Burnie raises his eyebrows in surprise as he watches Joel slip out the door. He bites his lip contemplatively and thinks over Joel's proposal, interrupted by the muffled sounds of the older man reprimanding himself outside. "What the fuck, Joel, that was so fucking lame holy shit."

He bites his knuckle to muffle his laughter and sends off a text.

  _ **TO: Ol' Joel**_

_**"'share:** _

_**verb** _

_**have a portion of (something) with another or others.'** _

**_8pm, dinner at mine, I'll teach you some practical applications."_  **

 

 ~~~~~~~

When Ray got back to the achievement hunter office, everyone was buried deep into their work and he figured it was probably time for him to buckle down and do some editing to fill the time until lunch. That was, until he felt a plush toy hit the back of his head. He turned around to glare at the perpetrator, only to see everyone was still busy with their work. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to his computer. The second plushie was accompanied by Michael beside him giggling; he turned around in time to see Ryan hastily trying to look busy, and he threw the toy right back.

The next thing to hit him was a paper plane which he unfolded to read the relatively neat handwriting.

_**"Wanna get lunch again?** _

_**-** **Ryan"** _

 

Ray smiled to himself and went to write a reply when Geoff leaned down and read over his shoulder. "Nuh uh, assholes," he announced. "You guys were damn late back yesterday, your lunch date privileges have been fucking revoked." The pair blushed a little and buried themselves back in their work.

It was nearly time for lunch when Ray threw a paper plane back.

_**"Let's make something here instead"** _

 

~

The pair stood in the kitchen, alone except for the occasional person pushing past them to get their own food. Ryan stood by the sink, filling a large saucepan with water, and Ray sat up on the counter, his legs dangling and failing to reach the floor.

"OK, but Ryan, what if, though?"  
"I still don't understand your initial question..."  
"What if we lived in time instead of space?"  
"But we technically live in both."  
"No, but what if time was multi-dimensional and space was only one dimensional? What if I had to move through time to get to a different part of the building?"  
"I still can't imagine this actually happening; how would you even exist in one-dimensional space?"  
"Ah! But that's what people from the OTHER reality would think about OUR reality only having one time dimension!"

Ryan laughed out loud at their conversation, not noticing the pot overflowing until it splashed against his shirt. He muttered a little as he hurried to shut off the water, pouring a little out into the sink. Ray bit his lip and stared unabashedly at the shirt clinging to Ryan's skin, as well as the way his arms visibly strained when he lifted the heavy saucepan.

Ryan noticed the eyes on him as he fiddled with the stove controls and poured in the pasta. He turned back to Ray, barely stopping himself from grinning like a mad man. "Keep an eye on our lunch for me?" He asked.

"Sure uhh, why?" Was Ray's reply; Ryan noted his cheeks were dusted with a light blush.

Ryan gestured down to his wet shirt, "I'm going to go change."

Ray nodded quietly and watched as Ryan left the room. Feeling bold, the older man grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head on the way out the door, not missing the tiny squeak Ray made when he saw his muscular back flexing to pull it off.

 

~

Ryan walled a little down the hallway, towards the achievement hunter office, only to be greeted by a smirking Geoff leaning against the doorway, "So did he like your little strip show?" He drawled. Ryan just gave him a toothy grin in return, the full force of which he then turned to Gavin and Michael, who he noticed were staring rather blatantly.

 

~

Back in the kitchen, Ray fanned himself with the recipe card for the sauce he was cooking to go with their pasta. On a particularly hard fan, he dropped the card and it slid in the tiny gap under the counter. Ray grumbled and got down on his hands and knees, cheek pressed to the ground with his hand trying to squeeze into the dirty space, glad it was plastic, rather than splintery wood.

Ryan would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the welcome he got when he walked back in; Ray with his ass firmly up in the air, waving it slightly as he grumbled and tried to reach under the counter. Forgetting the workplace environment they were currently in, Ryan (pretty damned hypnotised at this point) crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, biting his lip with his eyes trained on the ass in front of him.

To say that Ray had modest hips (for a young man) would be fair, and to say that Ray had a modest ass would be a complete understatement- and probably a crime against asses. Ryan could see the stitching of the younger man's pants was strained, and the fabric pulled so tightly against his ass that he could tell Ray was wearing briefs (and damn, tightly-fitting ones, too).

Ryan entertained the thought of draping himself along Ray's back and grinding against his ass, that was, until Ray let out a sharp shout. Ryan was shocked into action and stepped forward to help him... only to see that Ray's hand had... melded into the solid plastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dramatic sound effects*  
> Yeah, the super power shit is finally going down B)  
> I'm really feeling this story right now (Plus I'm putting off studying), so I'll probs update this soon x


	5. Ray Acknowledges His Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so like... finally addressing the fact that Joel shares an office yaaayyy! Does this mean the end of office banging??? Probably not lol.

Ryan was almost glued to the spot as he watched Ray withdraw his hand so quickly it was like he had burnt himself. Ray whipped his head around, as though checking to make sure no-one had seen it, his eyes falling on Ryan as a look of dread fell over his face.

Their mouths opened almost in sync, both at a loss for what to say next, staring at each other like deers in each other's headlights. Ray was the first to gather his wits and form words, "I need to talk to Joel." He leaped up and out of the room.

Ryan stood stock still for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together.  _"Why Joel?"_   He thought to himself.

 

~

"Hey, Joel?" Ray stuck his head in the doorway of the older man's office, drawing the looks of Adam, Matt and Jeremy for half a second before they returned to their work. "Can I borrow you for a minute?" He did his best to keep his voice even.

"Sure thing, baby" Joel's reply was low and sweet, getting a blush from Ray and a raised eyebrow from everyone else, clearly he hadn't outright told them about their relationship yet. Joel pushed himself up from his desk chair, notable muscles visible through his shirt sleeves that drew lingering looks from Ray.

"We, uhh, we should find somewhere private." Ray's voice wavered as he lead Joel to a supply closet he knew would be empty. His blush was still there and he allowed himself a moment to think about how good it felt to hear the pet name come from the older man. They'd both barely made it in the door before Joel closed it behind them and softly pushed Ray against it, broad hands fanned across his hips in a way that made Ray a little too hot under the collar.

"What's wrong baby?" Joel murmured into the younger man's neck between light kisses. "Need some loving? Because you know I'm always willing to give it to a cute kid like you..." Ray gasped out loud as he felt Joel bite down on the sensitive skin beneath his jaw, almost sure it would leave a mark.

"N-N-No Joel that's not why I'm h-here..." He trailed off a little, distracted by the way the older man continued to nip at his bared throat. "But god that does feel good..." he bucked his hips forward against Joel's, lingering and rubbing desperately as he tried to get his wits about him. "B-But this is important!"

That had Joel stopping, stepping back with a cheeky grin and a wink. "Lay it on me, cutie." He all but purred.

"No l-like really important!" Ray's nerves were back, he almost wished the distracting biting was back at his neck. "I... uhh I was making lunch and... shit let me just show you." The way he tripped over his words had Joel sobering up and watching him worriedly as the younger man held up his right hand, laid it on the wall... and began sinking through it.

Joel stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless. "Come on, Joel, I really need you to say the right thing here because I'm freaking out..."

The older man took a second to deliberate before putting on his most serious possible face and saying, "Sweet super power, X-Ray?"

A surprised laugh burst from Ray's lips. "I... really?" He laughed harder. "Jesus, Joel, alright then! We should form our own crime-fighting duo! I bet you'd look good in tights."

Joel raised an eyebrow and smiled, grabbing Ray's hand and holding it loosely. "Are... are you alright, kid? I mean I don't know how it happened, it might just be something in the water, I don't know, but... how do you feel?"

"I feel... fine, you know? Maybe even... really good. Now that I'm calmer about it." He leaned up to give Joel a soft kiss on the cheek. "I guess it helps to have you here, and I can keep this a secret enough... oh... except Ryan saw me with m _y hand halfway through a table oh my god Joel!"_ His sentence got escalatingly worried. "I've gotta go talk to him before he harks it to the newspapers or something... thanks again!"

He kisses his boyfriend on the cheek again, runs out, stops to call out behind him. "And drop me a text later! I want to have you over tonight, yeah?" and he runs off with a wink.

 

~

Ray finds Ryan still in the kitchen, stirring the sauce Ray had abandoned with a slight frown.

"Ryan!" He calls out, easily getting the man's attention; he drops the wooden spoon and rushes over to grab both of Ray's hands.

"Ray, what's going on, are you alright?" The worry is clear in his voice, eyebrows drawn together with worry. Ray turns over the hands holding his so that he could pat them comfortingly.

"Everything is fine, let's grab lunch and go eat in our office, no one's in there and I'll explain everything." Ray's voice was surprisingly calm and he gave himself props for it when he saw the worried crease in Ryan's brow ease as the older man moved to serve their lunches.

 

They moved their desk chairs to face each other, Ray tucking his legs up on the chair, cross-legged, with his bowl resting on his knee.

"So uhh," Ray let out a breath as he thought his words over. "This is a little unbelievable, but I guess you just saw me wrist-deep in a counter so I hope you'll take my word for it." Ray tried to play it off with a chuckle that the other man didn't echo. "So apparently I have kind of a... superpower. Which would honestly be a lot more shocking to me if I didn't find out like a week ago that Joel had one."  


Ryan just nodded and picked at his pasta, prompting Ray to go on.

"So when you guys were gone around Thanksgiving, there were only a couple of us left and so we played monopoly, yeah? And uh..." Ray coughs awkwardly. "My mind started wandering and it.. became clear he could hear my thoughts?" Ray shook his head. "Anyway, I know that sounds insane, yeah... but I confronted him later and it's totally true. And now this thing with my hand? Maybe all of me? I don't know, I haven't really tested it."

Ryan stayed quiet, drinking in what Ray was telling him, so the younger man continued to rant on.

"And I think I'll do what Joel did and... keep it a secret. The both of us can control it and it's not exactly hurting us- I don't think. So I guess it's best if you could keep quiet too? Please, Rye?"

Ryan saw Ray's nervous look and nodded immediately, gathering his words and relaxing the frown on his face. "I uhh... I guess it's pretty cool really." He smiled a little, a laugh coming out as an exasperated chuckle. "So is Joel your new Vav or no?"

"Ohh, slow to the punch there, Rye, Joel's already made an X-Ray and Vav joke."

Ryan's laugh came more naturally this time as he started actively eating and visibly relaxed. "So what did you guys even do to get these powers?"  
"I don't know, and neither does Joel, really. He woke up with them one morning and, well, that thing in the kitchen was the first time I'd seen anything out of me... he said it must be something in the water." The both of them laughed at the idea.

 

The two of them held empty bowls in their laps, their lunches long since finished but their banter still going strong when the others returned to the office.

"N- No, but-!" Ray's sentence kept getting cut off by his own laughter, barely aware of his friends filing in and looking at the pair curiously as Ray sucks in a deep breath and powers through. "No but then he- he says, 'Rooster? I barely know 'er!'" The both of them devolved into a fit of giggles as Geoff came into the room and whacked them both upside the head with a games case.

"Back to work, slackers."

 

~

The sun had set and Ray stretched his arms high above his head, relishing in the satisfying pop of his shoulders as he watched his workstation power down. He hummed in contentment and looked to the clock, he still had a few minutes before he said he'd meet Joel by his car and he'd decided to take that time to stretch and maybe pop in a breath mint. 

As soon as the mints were out, Michael and Gavin were crowding him, asking for one, a request to which he begrudgingly complied, turning his attention to Ryan who stood behind them and was revealed after they scattered off to their exciting weekends. "You want one too Rye?" Ray laughed.

"No. Well, unless you're implying I need one." Ryan's joke was nervous and off, making Ray raise an eyebrow. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over and play some Halo or something on Saturday night and maybe stay for dinner, I make a mean enchilada."

Ray smiled warmly and graciously accepted, not at all missing Ryan's victorious little smile of joy. "Now I've gotta skedaddle, but text me the details?"

Ryan waved as the younger man backed out the door, small grin never leaving his face as he nodded in agreement.

 

~

Ray hummed as he slowly and deeply made out with the tall, broad and dark figure that hovered over him under the covers of his bed, the both of them missing their shirts. He opened his legs and let Joel settle between them, the both of them picking up a smooth, lazy and almost effortless slow grind. The way they moved together was unhurried and sweet, their erections obvious and desperate, but the pair was adamant to take their time and enjoy every touch.

Ray trailed his nails lightly down the older man's pale back as the man in question bit deep marks into Ray's shoulders, just past where a shirt would cover. Ray had told him on the way over about his 'date' with Ryan tomorrow, and Joel had been nothing but supportive, telling him in turn about how he and Burnie has scheduled their own evening together for the same night.

Ray let out a quivering moan that was so high, he would have been embarrassed if he weren't so comfortable right then, and his hands trailed down to slip off Joel's boxers. Joel did the same for him and pulled back to make eye contact with him. Ray nodded to his bedside table and Joel opened the top drawer to fish out a- half empty- bottle of lube.

Ray bit his lip and watched Joel sweetly through his eyelashes as the older man lubricated up a few of his fingers, going back to kissing the boy at an unhurried pace and he slips in his first finger. He swallows up Ray's frustrated whining and quickly slips in another, teasingly dragging them just shy of the spot he knows Ray wants him to touch. He scissors his fingers and muffles Ray's hot little mewls and moans, the younger man's fingers sliding into Joel's dark hair.

The third finger isn't in him long before Ray breaks the kiss and props himself up, the movement causing his walls to tighten around Joel's fingers. "C-Can I ride you? P-Please, I need it bad..." Ray whimpers so deliciously that Joel allows him in a heartbeat, laying himself down and slicking himself up as Ray positions himself hovering over the older man's cock. Ray takes a second to fully appreciate Joel's size; he's thick enough to drag along his walls in a way that Ray knows will have him whimpering in a matter of seconds, and he's long enough to ensure that he'll hit Ray so hard and so deep that his moans of completion will be punched out as he gasps for air.

The younger man licks his lips as his positions himself at the head and very slowly lowering himself down, the big, pale hands at his hips aren't urging him to go any faster, but the restraint shows on Joel's face, flushed out with pleasure. Ray is halfway down when he decides he's had enough and pushes himself the rest of the way, a loud shout coming from him and a long groan from Joel beneath him.

Ray's hands are shaking, like the rest of him, when they come to lay on Joel's chest so he can prop himself up and gain the feeling back in his legs to ride the man like he wanted. Joel, sensing his troubles, tightens his grip around Ray's waist, aiding his slow movements and enjoying the pull and pressure of the soft, warm and wet skin around him. Joel cants his hips with the next downthrust and Ray's head whips back. "Oh god yes, Joel, just like that..."

Joel growls deep in his chest so Ray feels it vibrate under his palms; he grabs the younger man's cock a little too hard around the base, "What did you call me?"

Ray whimpers and stops his movements, sitting relatively still but continuing to rock back and forth in Joel's lap. "I- I'm sorry, Daddy?"

The hand around his cock loosens up and starts pumping him slowly, Ray finds it in him to go back to bouncing up and down on Joel's dick, short whines leaving his lips each time the slight upwards curve of the large member slides it harshly against his sweet spot. "Such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you, cutie?" Joel's voice is a menacing hum and it was probably the sexiest thing Ray had ever heard.

Ray's movements grew faster as he tried to fuck himself into Joel's hand and impale himself repeatedly on the huge muscle he was currently bearing down on. Low mewls of submission came from Ray's mouth, which he'd given up on trying to keep shut long ago as he panted and chased his orgasm with a fierce determination.

Each noise that the younger man made went straight to Joel's dick, he was acutely aware of how he wouldn't last much longer with this kind of tightness around him and the constant murmurs of "Please, Daddy, please! Fuck me harder, ohh I'll be so good!" like music to his ears. He pumped Ray's cock faster, feeling the walls around him quiver as the younger man stilled in his lap, screaming his name- his real name- to high heavens as he came over their stomachs.

Ray deflated and Joel groaned, but didn't have the heart to fuck wildly into his oh-so-satisfied-looking boyfriend. Ray licked his lip and climbed off him, lowering his head into the older man's lap, running his hand along his cock- because who wants a mouthful of lube?- and sucking hard on the head.

Joel's hands easily found their way to tangle in Ray's short hair, not forcing him down, but tugging softly as Ray continued taking his cock into his mouth. If Joel was close before, seeing Ray like this and hearing him hum with his mouth full of cock certainly helped, Joel was tempted to let his eyes slip shut, but Ray being in such a position was downright erotic. Joel was a goner when Ray looked up at him, eyes locking and slick cock sliding between his plump lips; the older man lost it with a groan, coming hot and hard on Ray's tongue, fingers tightening in his hair.

 

Ray swallowed easily and moved up to kiss Joel on the cheek. The older man made a motion to lie down when Ray stopped him and croaked out "Could I please have a glass of water?" Joel laughed and Ray watched his ass as he walked out the door.

Joel came back to find the smaller man stretched out on his stomach to take up all the room in his entire double bed; he gave a sharp smack to where he estimated Ray's ass was and- judging by the sudden squeak- he was dead-on. 

"Ohh, I liked that~" Ray purred as he took the glass of water from Joel, scooting over to give him some room. "Keep 'spanking' in the memory banks, mm?" Ray set his glass down and nuzzled fondly at Joel's pale neck, idly thinking over how nice it would look marked-up and bruised.

"Only you would get off on spanking, Mr Daddy Kink." Joel settled into his pillows, opening his arms and encouraging Ray to rest his head on the older man's broad chest, an invitation he took without delay.

Ray had fully intended to continue to banter on, but his eyelids were heavy, and the after-sex glow left him warm and sleepy. He nuzzled once more against the pale expanse of Joel's chest, enjoying the even movement of the older man breathing before he slipped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man that was hella fun BD
> 
> (It's 3am and I have a hella headache so this wasn't proofread very well, I'm sorry)


End file.
